


Anything For Love

by Sierra_Oceans



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys' Love, Cravings, Drabble, Emotional Yuuri, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Momma!Yuuri, Mpreg, Papa!Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sierra_Oceans/pseuds/Sierra_Oceans
Summary: Viktor thought he was safe from the weird late night cravings that come with having a pregnant lover. He was wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to do a drabble with Momma Yuuri having cravings and was more than happy to oblige! If you haven't noticed already, mpreg is involved. If you don't like, don't read. Enjoy! :D

Viktor had heard horror stories of pregnant women waking up their significant others at ungodly hours of the night to get them whatever food they were craving. Viktor had lucked out with Yuuri’s pregnancy. He was 7 months and no weird food cravings or waking Viktor out of his sleep to go get food. He was a lucky man.

“Viktor, I’m hungry...” Yuuri whined, tugging at his arm.

His luck had run out. Yuuri continued to tug to wake his Russian lover. Viktor rubbed his eyes and sat up. “What time is it?” He glanced at the dim alarm clock on the nightstand. It read 3:30 a.m.. Viktor sighed. “What do you want from the kitchen, sweetheart?”

“Not from the kitchen. I wanted a bacon cheeseburger.” Yuuri really was expecting Viktor to go find a place open at this hour to get him a burger. “With a scoop of Rocky Road ice cream on it.” The idea nearly made Viktor lose his dinner.

“Why would you want something so….unusual?” Viktor questioned gently. Yuuri was very hormonal and emotional lately and Viktor tried to be careful with his words as to not accidentally upset his boyfriend.

“I don’t know.” Yuuri said sheepishly and laid a hand on his belly. “It’s just what me and the baby want right now.”

“Well sweetie, I don’t think there are many places open at this time that sell what you’re looking for. How about first thing in the morning-” Viktor stopped when he saw Yuuri starting to pout and tears forming in his eyes. “Oh no no no. Honey don’t cry!”

“But I wanted something to eat and you can’t get it for me. It’s like you don’t care! You probably are disgusted by me now!” Yuuri weeped hysterically. Victor hugged Yuuri, trying to calm him down. “No no, honey. I’m not disgusted by you. I love you so much. I’ll go get you what you want if you really want it that bad.” Viktor kissed Yuuri on the forehead and got up, putting on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. As he grabbed his jacket and started to make his way out the bedroom door, Yuuri spoke up over softened sobs.

“Can you also get some mango pineapple juice?”

Viktor wondered why the odd late night cravings decided to hit Yuuri out of the blue like a train that had lost its brakes. Nonetheless, he ventured for over half an hour until he finally found a burger joint that was open and a grocery store to get the ice cream and juice. After Yuuri was finished his strange late night meal, they both laid back down in bed. “Thank you Viktor.” Yuuri smiled and gave Viktor a peck on the cheek (Viktor asked he hold off any kisses on the mouth until after Yuuri had brushed his teeth in the morning).

Viktor cuddled up next to Yuuri and rubbed small, loving circles across his bump. “Anything for the loves of my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! If you would like to suggest any prompts for these 2 adorable dorks, mpreg or otherwise, please leave a comment below!


End file.
